In general, current testing procedures in accordance with Underwriters Laboratories (UL) use a delicate heating wire, such as Nichrome wire, and subject the test specimen or device under test (DUT) to thermal and physical stress during forced failure tests. During the test, the DUT, which can be a household appliance such as a dishwasher, an electrical component, and plastic housings enclosing such electrical components and various parts, etc., is deliberately subjected to thermal and physical stress by varying the current in a test circuit, such that the low resistance Nichrome wire is heated. The goal is to observe any failure in the DUT.